


You Again?

by catiemo



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Multi, Poly Relationships, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catiemo/pseuds/catiemo
Summary: Jake and Cassandra are happy in their relationship but then Cassandra meets a new beau, who happens to be Jake's ex, Ezekiel.





	You Again?

Jake and Cassandra were snuggled up on the couch watching a documentary on ancient Egypt. It was rare that they found the time to just relax like this so Jake wasn’t too happy when Cassandra paused the show.  
“You couldn’t wait ‘til a commercial to pee?” he asked.  
“I don’t have to pee,” she said, “I…I have something to tell you.”  
“Okay…” Jake hedged, turning his body slightly so he could look at his girlfriend, “What’s up?”  
“I met someone,” she said, “I know you said you were cool with the whole polyamory thing, but I want you to meet him before I agree to a proper date.”  
“You can date whoever you want as long as I know about it,” Jake said, “And as long as you’re safe.”  
“I know,” Cassandra looked down at her lap, “But I was also kind of hoping that you might like him too.”  
“Alright,” Jake said, kissing her hair, “I’ll go with you to meet the guy, but I don’t want you passing him up just because we don’t click, okay? I just want you to be happy.”  
“Deal!” Cassandra said excitedly, practically jumping into Jake’s lap to give him a hug.  
Jake laughed and hugged her back. “Now can we get back to the show?”  
“Sure,” Cassandra said, hitting play again before pulling out her phone and setting up a meeting with Ezekiel. 

That weekend, Cassandra brought Jake to a coffee shop to meet Ezekiel. They ordered their drinks and sat at a table near the back. Cassandra watched the door eagerly and Jake just watched her with an amused smile. He loved seeing her so excited.  
She waved at a man who walked in and Jake turned his attention to the door, his face falling when he saw the man who was waving back. Ezekiel Jones, his ex.  
“That’s the guy you’ve been talking to?” Jake asked as Ezekiel was placing his order.  
“Yeah, isn’t he cute?” she asked.  
“Cass, he’s my ex,” Jake said quietly.  
“Oh no,” Cassandra said quietly, “I didn’t know,” she hissed.  
“I know,” Jake said, glancing at Ezekiel, who had received his order and was walking toward them.  
“Hello, Cassandra,” Ezekiel said and then he finally looked at Jake. “Stone,” he said, “I was not expecting this.”  
“Well, neither was I,” Jake said curtly.  
“Boys,” Cassandra said, “Can we please be civil about this?”  
“I can if he can,” Ezekiel said, taking a seat.  
“I can play nice,” Jake agreed, still glaring daggers at Zeke.  
“Alright,” Cassandra said, smiling; and Jake could never stay upset when Cassie smiled at him like that.   
“So,” Ezekiel began, “Should we address the elephant in the room? Politely, of course.”  
“Might as well get it out of the way,” Cassandra agreed with a sigh, “What happened with you guys?”  
“He dumped me,” Jake said.  
“Because you wouldn’t get the stick out of your ass,” Zeke said, “Though it looks like Cassie here managed to loosen you up a bit.”  
“Oh, I had a stick up my ass?” Jake said, “All I wanted was for you to commit to something. Anything. You wouldn’t even call yourself my boyfriend.”  
“I didn’t like labels back then,” Zeke said.  
“So that’s changed?” Cassandra asked.  
“Well, yeah,” Ezekiel said, “I’ve grown up a lot, and I realized that there’s value in knowing where you stand with people.”  
Cassandra shot Jake a knowing look and he looked resigned. “Have you dated many people since me, then?”  
“Jacob!” Cassandra admonished.  
“No, it’s okay,” Zeke said, “There were a few, but none ever lasted too long…which is probably not something I should be saying on a first date.”  
“It’s fine,” Cassandra said softly, “I like the honesty.”  
“How long have you two been together?” Ezekiel asked.  
“Almost two years,” Cassandra said.  
“And what made you decide to do the polyamory thing?”  
“We’ve been open to it since we started dating,” Jake said, “Cassie told me straight up that she doesn’t do monogamy and when she explained about telling me everything and possibly having me meet them, I was totally fine with the dynamic.”  
“And neither of you have found someone else in two years?” Ezekiel asked skeptically.  
Cassandra shrugged. “I’ve gone years without meeting someone I’m attracted to,” she said, “and I had Jake, so I wasn’t exactly lonely.”  
“And what drew you to me?” Ezekiel asked. Jake huffed out a laugh and Cassandra kicked him lightly under the table.  
“Ow!” Jake exclaimed, “You can’t tell me that wasn’t a pretty cocky thing to ask.”  
“Well maybe I like the cockiness,” Cassandra said.  
“I do exude confidence,” Ezekiel said with a smile, “That’s what drew you to me?”  
“I’m guessing that draws a lot of people to you,” Cassandra said, “And I’d be willing to bet that Jake liked it too, at one point.”  
“Confidence, yes,” Jake agreed, “Cockiness, no.”  
“And what drew you to Jake?” Ezekiel asked Cassandra.  
“Well at first, I just thought he was hot,” Cassandra said, “But we started talking and I realized how smart he was, and how sweet.”  
“I love you,” Jake said with a smile.  
“Love you too,” Cassandra said.  
Ezekiel cleared his throat awkwardly.  
“Sorry,” Cassandra said, “How was your day?”  
They talked pleasantly for a while and then Ezekiel had to go. “It was so nice to see you,” he told Cassandra, “I hope we can do this again sometime.”  
“I’d like that,” Cassandra said.  
“It was nice to see you again,” Ezekiel said to Jake, “I hope there’s no hard feelings.”  
“Not at all,” Jake said, surprised to find that he actually meant it, “As long as you make Cassie happy, we’re cool.”  
Ezekiel smiled. “Back at ya.”

Back at their apartment, Cassandra and Jake were sitting and reading together when Cassandra put her book down. “Did you mean what you said, about being cool with Ezekiel?”  
Jake closed his book too. “Of course I did. He may have broken my heart, but he’s changed. But if he breaks your heart, I will beat him up.”  
Cassandra chuckled before turning serious again. “Did you love him?”  
“The guy wouldn’t even call me his boyfriend,” Jake said, and then, after a pause added, “But I think I could have, you know, if we hadn’t broken up.”  
“You know, I wouldn’t mind if you guys dated too.”  
Jake chuckled. “I think you’d like that,” he said, “so you wouldn’t feel so guilty about dating both of us.”  
“What? No. I wouldn’t force you into a relationship. Besides, we’ve talked about this, I know you’re both cool with it.”  
“Then maybe you want us together too so you can watch us make out.”  
“Okay, that…that is a very nice mental image, but like I said, I’m not going to force anything.”  
“Alright,” Jake said, kissing her on the cheek, “Should we go to bed?”  
“Lead the way,” Cassandra said. She set her book down and followed Jake to bed.

Over the next few weeks, Cassandra went on a few dates with Ezekiel. Each time, he asked about Jake, and Cassandra could tell it went beyond simple curiosity. Eventually, she asked if Zeke wanted to come over to hang out with the both of them.   
“That’d be fun,” Ezekiel agreed and Cassandra promised to text him a time that worked for her and Jake.  
“He wants to come here?” Jake asked, incredulously.  
“What, you had me over after the second date,” Cassandra pointed out.   
“I know,” Jake said, “But I’m still having a little trouble trusting him.”  
“And this is a great opportunity for you to see how he’s changed,” Cassandra said, “And I already told him we’d do it, so it’s happening,” she added firmly.  
“Fine,” Jake sighed, “Saturday?”  
“If that works for him, that works for me,” Cassandra agreed and texted Ezekiel to set it up.

Saturday came and Ezekiel came over. He handed Cassandra a single flower and hoisted a 6-pack of beer. “Fridge?” he asked.  
Jake showed him to the kitchen while Cassandra went to find a vase.  
“You remembered,” Jake said, referring to the fact that Ezekiel had brought his favorite beer.  
“Of course I remembered,” Ezekiel said, “It’s one of my favorites too.”  
“Right,” Jake said, cracking open a bottle and handing it to Ezekiel and then opening one for himself.  
Ezekiel took a sip. “Listen,” he said, “I know this is super awkward, but I really like Cassandra, and she hasn’t gotten sick of me yet, so I think that’s a good sign. We’re gonna be seeing a lot of each other and I just want to make sure now that we’re gonna be okay.”  
“You’d really step down if I asked you to?” Jake was astonished.  
“I want to make Cassie happy,” Ezekiel said, “and the two of us fighting is just going to upset her. She was with you first, so it only makes sense that she’d leave me if it came to that.”  
“Not necessarily,” Cassandra said, setting the vase down on the table with a little more force than necessary, “You can clearly handle whatever tension there is between the two of you. If Jake can’t let it go, that’d be on him.”  
“Hey, for the record, I’m becoming cool with this,” Jake said.  
“But you were ready to let Ezekiel break up with me,” Cassandra said, obviously hurt.  
“No, baby,” Jake said, gently touching her arms, “I was just surprised. As long as he makes you happy, I’m happy for you.”  
“I really wanted you two to get along,” Cassandra said sadly.  
“We do get along,” Jake said.  
“Two peas in a pod,” Ezekiel agreed, causing Cassandra to laugh.  
“Okay,” she said, “Let’s go watch this movie.”

The rest of the night was pleasant and when Ezekiel left, he kissed Cassandra sweetly and then gave Jake a quick hug. “This was nice,” he said.  
“Yeah,” Jake agreed, “We’ll see you soon.”  
“So that went well,” Cassandra said after Ezekiel left.  
“Yeah,” Jake agreed, “He always was a lot of fun.”  
“And you two seemed to get along pretty well,” Cassandra said.  
“We did,” Jake agreed.  
“Do you think there might be some of that old spark left?” Cassandra asked, her voice hopeful.  
“There may be,” Jake admitted, “but don’t tell him I said that. I’m not ready to just be with him like that again.”  
“So he’s good enough for me but not for you?” Cassandra asked accusingly.  
“I didn’t mean it that way,” Jake said, scrubbing a hand over his face, “There was a reason we didn’t work out.”  
“Ostensibly because he had a fear of commitment, but we can both tell that that’s changed.”  
“I’ll believe that when he actually calls you his girlfriend,” Jake said.  
Cassandra huffed and walked to the bedroom, closing the door behind her. Jake knew better than to disturb her, so he went back to the couch and channel surfed until she cooled down.  
Eventually, Cassandra came out of the room in her pajamas and sat next to Jake on the couch. “I’m sorry I blew up at you.”  
“If that’s you blowing up, I’ll take it,” Jake teased, “I understand why you’re upset; I just can’t really put my feelings into words.”  
“I know. I know that you’re not trying to be mean.”  
“And I know that I wasn’t exactly tactful,” Jake agreed, “But you know that’s never been my strong suit.”  
“I usually don’t mind it when you’re blunt,” Cassandra said, “But for some reason, when you’re talking about Ezekiel, it matters more what you say.”  
“Because you like him,” Jake said, “Probably more than even you’d be willing to admit.”  
Cassandra blushed. “I mean, you’re not wrong,” she admitted.  
Jake smiled and kissed her forehead. “I’m glad he makes you happy.”  
“Thank you,” Cassandra said, “now let’s go to bed.”

The next time the three of them were supposed to get together, Cassandra had to stay late at work. Unfortunately, Ezekiel never got her text about it, so he showed up to the apartment before she got there.  
Jake answered the door, a little surprised. “Hey, Zeke,” he said, “didn’t Cassandra tell you she was stuck at work?”  
“Nope,” Ezekiel replied, his brow furrowing as he checked his phone, “must not have gotten through.”  
“Not a big deal,” Jake said, “come on in. She’ll be home soon. Hopefully.”  
Ezekiel came in and they both sat on the couch with some beers. “So, how was your day?” Ezekiel asked.  
Jake shrugged. “Same as always, I guess. But at least it’s Friday.”  
“Cheers to that,” Ezekiel said, raising his beer in a toast.   
Jake returned the gesture and took a long drag. “So…” he began a little awkwardly.  
“So….what?” Ezekiel asked.  
“You and Cassie have been seeing each other a while now. Have you said the G-word yet?”  
Ezekiel frowned a bit. “Not out loud, no.”  
“But do you consider her your girlfriend?” Jake was surprised how comfortable he was talking about this. When they had this conversation about their own relationship, it had been much harder.  
“I do,” Ezekiel said without any hesitation, “but I haven’t talked to her about actually using those terms yet. I was going to ask her tonight, actually.”  
Jake smiled. “You really have changed,” he said, “I’m glad, because you’ve been so good for Cassie.”  
“She’s been good for me too,” Ezekiel replied, “She’s very special.”  
“That’s for sure,” Jake said, “But you’re special too.”  
“Nah,” he said, “I’m just a bloke.”  
“You’re not,” Jake said, “You’re funny and adorable and even though you act like you don’t care, deep down, you care more than most people.”  
“You always did have a way of seeing deeper than most people,” Ezekiel said, “I guess that’s why you scared me when we were dating. It’s a little unnerving to have someone know you that well.”  
“You were scared?” Jake asked.  
“I was afraid to take things too far with you,” Ezekiel explained, “because if I let you get any closer, you’d know everything about me and I wasn’t ready to give anyone that kind of power over me. I felt vulnerable.”  
“Sometimes, being vulnerable is good,” Jake said sliding a little closer, “It means you trust someone completely. I trusted you when we were together, and sure, it hurt when we broke up, but until then, it felt good to share everything with someone.”  
“I’m starting to see that,” Ezekiel said quietly, “You were the first person I ever really cared about.”  
“I never stopped caring about you,” Jake admitted.  
“I’m sorry I hurt you.”  
“I’m sorry I was such a jerk when you and Cassie got together.”  
“Oh, shut up and kiss me already,” Ezekiel teased.  
Jake happily complied, kissing him passionately. Kissing a particular person was like riding a bike. As soon as their lips touched, he remembered exactly where Ezekiel liked him to put his hands and how much pressure to use and when to use tongue.  
They broke apart when they heard the door open. They looked up and saw Cassandra smiling at them. “About time,” she said, walking toward them, “Now shove over. It’s my turn to be kissed.”


End file.
